The Almost Perfect Christmas
by Silver Curiosity
Summary: Here's NaruHina Christmas fanfic! Summary: Hinata can't sleep and she's been thinking about her special blond when he comes knocking at her window...and she throws a shoe at him! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The Almost Perfect Christmas

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID.

* * *

**a/n: I no i havent updated any stories for a while...ok, maybe a _long_ while, but i promise i will! here's my newest fanfic! enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One

The snow drifted down onto Konoha, painting it a sparkling white. Hinata Hyuuga lay awake in bed, unable to sleep. She had got up and lay back down in bed so many times she had lost count. She sighed. All she could think about was the blond who had captured her heart all those years ago. She blushed from just thinking about him.

She rolled off her bed and walked up to the calendar on her bedroom wall. There was a certain date circled in red—the 25th. Just three days from today.

_Christmas_, she thought. She wished she could confess her feelings for the blond, but she just couldn't build up the courage. And he surely wasn't going to say anything to her any time soon. She looked from the calendar to the beautifully wrapped present on her dresser. The present she had worked so hard on making, just for that special blond.

She picked up the present and gazed at it for a while. _Maybe I can just leave it at his doorstep. He won't know it's from me, but at least he'll get the present_, she thought hopefully.

"Oh, who am I kidding," she whispered to herself. "I'd never be able to do that." She gently placed the present on the dresser and walked to the window. _The snow is so pretty…__It's so pure. It doesn't have anything to worry about. All it has to is just drift down and lay there—_

A voice interrupted her thoughts. "Hinata-sama?" it asked. Hinata turned around quickly to see her cousin, Neji Hyuuga, standing at the door of her bedroom, rubbing his eyes sleepily. She didn't remember opening the door before.

"Ah! Nii-san!" Hinata cried. She grabbed the present and hid it behind her back. Neji looked at her with a blank face, then looked down the hall, mumbling, "What are you doing up so early?"

Hinata glanced at the digital clock by her bed, which read 4: 48 A.M. "Uh…I couldn't sleep," Hinata muttered, looking away.

"Uh…alright," Neji mumbled.

Hinata stayed quiet, hoping he would leave.

"I'm going back to bed," Neji finally said with a yawn. Hinata sighed in relief as he walked back into his room. She opened a drawer and delicately put the present in. She turned around, leaning against the wardrobe. She slowly slid to the floor and leaned her head back against the cold wood, suddenly tired.

Then she heard a soft tap at her window. She snapped her head up the sound and saw a blurry figure at the window. Someone must've climbed up the branches of the huge tree next to the Hyuuga mansion. Hinata was so scared, she could barely breathe. She heard the taps again. Whoever was out there sure was persistent.

She stood up slowly, shaking with fear. She looked around for a weapon, any kind of weapon. The nearest thing was a pair of high heels. She grabbed one and quietly walked to the window. She threw the window open and screamed as she flung the high heel at the person who was there.

"Hey, Hinata-cha—OW! HOLY CRAP, MY EYE!" a too familiar voice shouted as the high heel hit its mark. The an "AAAAAHHHH!" was heard, followed by some rustling in the tree and a loud thud.

"Oh my God, N-N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried out, her face bright red. She ran down the stairs and out the front door to the base of the tree where Naruto had fallen, praying that no one woke up from all the commotion.

She stared down at Naruto, who lay unconscious on the snow. "Ah, he's un-unconscious!" she cried. She bent down next to him, doing everything she could to wake him up, but nothing worked. She was going have to have to bring him inside!

"Oh no, no, no, no, no!" she said, shaking her head as soon as the thought came into her head. But she had to look down at him only once, and in a few moments, with much struggle, the blue-haired kunoichi had dragged him up to her room. She pulled him up on the bed and noticed he was sweating. Probably from all the clothes he had on. It _was_ pretty cold today.

She blushed deeply at the thought of undressing him, but he was sweating profusely and looked very uncomfortable. _Might as well get it over with_, she thought. Her fingers trembled as she unbuttoned his jacket and gently took it off. As she started on the orange sweater underneath, the blond slowly opened his eyes halfway.

"Mm…Hinata-chan?" he murmured. He widened his eyes when he saw Hinata-chan holding the sweater that was almost fully taken off of his body. They both turned beet red and screamed. Hinata ran out of the room, down the hall into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Naruto, still in shock, managed to sit up and take the sweater off. He stood up shakily and stumbled out into the hall. _Wait a minute...why was I in Hinata's room?!_

**Looks like got lucky, kid. You should use this wonderful opportunity and get the girl in bed with y—**

_Shut up!_ Naruto thought, his face getting redder. _I wouldn't do that to her!_

**That's what they all say before they experience how good it is to have—**

_I said SHUT UP!_

The Kyuubi chuckled. **Alright, kid. Whatever helps you sleep at night.**

_Thank you._

**Which is that girl. **The Kyuubi grinned.

_AARRGG! SHUT THE FUCK UP!_

Naruto just stood there, fuming, when he heard a click. He looked toward the sound and noticed that Hinata had unlocked the bathroom door. She stepped outside closing the bathroom door behind her. Just as she spotted Naruto, she froze.

"H-Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, advancing slowly.

Her face turned a deep shade of red. "Kyaa!" she screamed as she ran at Naruto, pushing him out of the way as she ran into her room. Naruto went after her.

"Hinata-chan!" he yelled as he ran in moments later. He saw her huddled up in a corner, as bright as a tomato. He walked up to her, not sure what to say. She glanced up at him, noticing he was staring down her. She immediately turned away, embarrassed.

"Uh, Hinata-chan…I, uh, understand what you were doing to…me. I remember…sorta," Naruto muttered, looking away from her. She gave no reply. "Um…I'm guessing I was knocked unconscious when I fell off that tree after you…yeah, and you brought me in, right?"

She nodded.

"Thank you."

Hinata looked up at him. Naruto couldn't stand looking at her without blushing, so he averted his gaze to the open drawer with a small, wrapped present. "Hey, what's this…?" Just as he reached down to pick it up, Hinata screamed, "No!" and flung a textbook at the poor blond. He turned just to have the textbook smash into face. "AAAUUUGGHHH!" he cried as he fell back, banging his head against the wardrobe. He held his face, moaning in pain.

"N-N-Naruto-kun! I-I'm so s-sorry!" Hinata stuttered. She ran over to him and gently pulled his hands away from his face. And regretted it as she felt all the blood rush to her head. He was too close. She felt a little dizzy and fainted onto Naruto. He caught her with one hand while holding his throbbing head with another. He picked her up and lay her down on her bed.

For a while, he just watched her, the rise and fall of her chest, the peaceful look on her face. She was beautiful. He began playing with a strand of her long, dark hair. Soon, he fell asleep, his head on her stomach.

**XxX xXx XxX**

Neji groaned as the sunlight shone on his face. He squinted his eyes as soon as he opened them and got up. He walked out of his room and looked at the clock in the hall.

_6 o'clock_, Neji thought. _I can sleep for another half hour. No one would mind. _

He went under the covers, and his eyelids slowly closed.

"NEJI! HINATA! HANABI! WAKE THE HELL UP! YOU'RE FREAKIN' BREAKFAT'S READY!"

"Holy—!" Neji shouted, sitting up in bed, startled. He closed his eyes and muttered, "Jeez." He heard Hanabi complain in the room opposite his.

"Shut up!" she screamed to her dad.

For a few moments, everything was silent. Neji and Hanabi both relished this quiet, well, for as long as it lasted, anyway. In a few moments, loud, thunderous steps could be heard as Hiashi made his way up the stairs.

He stomped into Neji's room, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, got Hanabi the same way, then dragged them both to Hinata's room. Hiashi slammed the door open to his oldest daughter's room, opening his mouth to yell but fell silent at the sight before him: The container of the Kyuubi, that blond, idiotic rascal, with his head on _his_ daughter's chest while she slept.

Neji twitched and Hanabi's eyes grew wide. "Hinata nee-chan has a boyfriend!" Hanabi cried, moments before Hiashi dropped her and Neji onto the floor, charging at Naruto with so much killing intent that both Naruto's and Hinata's eyes sprung open from feeling it nearby.

Naruto turned to see the infuriated Hyuuga running at him, full speed, screaming, "YOU SON OF A BITCH, GET OFF MY DAUGHTER!"

Naruto and Hinata both screamed.

To be continued...

* * *

a/n: Ok, that's it for the first chappie! plz review and tell me wat u think! 


	2. Chapter 2

The Almost Perfect Christmas

**DISCLAIMER: Everyone knows I don't own Naruto, so what's the point of writing the disclaimers??

* * *

**a/n: I'm so happy I got so many reviews for the first chapter! Here's chapter two!! Enjoy, peoples.

* * *

Chapter 2

Kiba Inuzuka popped open a can of soda as he sat down on a chair in the kitchen. Akamaru barked as he walked in and loyally sat next to his master. Kiba absentmindedly patted Akamaru's head as he drank his soda. He glanced at the calendar. The 22nd. Three days until Christmas.

Kiba leaned back against the back of the chair and let out a sigh. He'd been meaning to tell Hinata his feelings for her, but for some reason he never got to. Something would always happen when he tried. Like this one time…

Flashback

_Kiba had gotten Hinata into agreeing to meet up with him under that huge tree next to the Hyuuga Mansion. He was already there, rehearsing what he would say and how he would confess his feelings. He had thought about bringing Akamaru along, but he had gotten so big and he would really ruin the romantic moment if the dog decided to jump on him and start drenching him in slobber as he told Hinata he loved her._

_Kiba was concentrating so hard on what he should say that he didn't notice her walking up behind him. _

_"H-Hi, Kiba-kun," she said softly. Kiba turned and saw Hinata, wearing a pretty, yellow t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She had parted her hair down the middle and tied it on both sides. _Like Tsunade, but she's much more beautiful_, Kiba thought._

_From the Hokage's tower, Tsunade sneezed as she slept instead of doing her work._

_Kiba scratched the back of his head nervously as he walked up to her and muttered, "Hi, Hinata."_

_"Uh…what did you want t-to tell me, Kiba-kun?"_

_Kiba looked at her. _Damn, she's cute,_ he thought, blushing. He cleared his throat and said, "Well, I-I've been wanting to tell you something for a while—"_

_"BOMBS AWAY!" _

_Kiba and Hinata both looked up and saw Shino sitting on one of the branches. He had some small, black circular objects in his hands. _

"_Shi-Shino-kun?" Hinata asked, startled. Nobody had noticed him until now. He looked down at them and grinned, frowned or made a funny face. Nobody could tell since he always has half his face covered and looks like a drug dealer. _

_Kiba was about to yell at Shino but he realized what he was going to do—a moment too late as Shino threw one of the black objects down at him and Hinata. He laughed maniacally as it hit the ground and exploded._

"_Kyaa!" Hinata cried. She ran off._

"_Bombs!" Kiba yelled in horror as he bent down and covered his head when he saw Shino throwing another one down. When the smoke cleared, Kiba looked into the distance, watching Hinata run home, screaming in fear._

End of Flashback 

"Damn," Kiba muttered to himself. Just when he'd think it was the perfect time to tell Hinata, stuff like that ended up happening. Like this other time…

Flashback

_Kiba had just come home after a long day of training with Akamaru. He was about to take a shower when the phone rang. He picked it up and spoke into the receiver._

_"Hello?"_

_"H-Hi, Kiba-kun."_

_"Hinata?"_

_"Y-Yes. Um, I j-just wanted t-to come by later and r-return your sweater to y-you."_

_Kiba was confused. "My sweater?"_

_"Yes. You l-left it when you w-went home yesterday."_

_"Oh. Alright."_

_"I-I'll be right over." With that, she hung up. Kiba slowly put the receiver down and thought for a moment. He and Hinata were going to be in his house alone by themselves. It was the perfect chance to tell her how he felt!_

_In a few minutes, she was standing at his door holding his sweater. _She'd look good in that_, Kiba thought as he invited Hinata in. He took the sweater and brought them both lemonade. _

_"Uh, Hinata?"_

_"Y-Yes?"_

_"I've been meaning to tell that I…I think I love y—"_

RIIIIIIINNNGGG! _Kiba flinched as the phone rang. He cursed under his breath as he picked up the receiver. "Hello?" he asked through gritted teeth._

_"Yo, Kiba!" a too familiar and annoying voice said. "Just called to tell you I'm coming by with those…ahem, magazines…you wanted from me!"_

_"No, Naruto!" Kiba yelled into the phone. "Not now!"_

_But it was too late. Naruto had kicked the door open and ran up to Kiba, tripping over his own feet and dropping the magazines all over the poor Inuzuka. Naruto stood up and noticed Hinata._

_"Hi, Hinata-chan!" he called, waving. Hinata's face was beet red from the images she had seen on the magazines Naruto had brought for Kiba._

_"I-I think I sh-should go now," she muttered nervously as she hurried out the door._

_"No, Hinata, wait!" Kiba cried in anguish from underneath the magazines, but she was gone. He turned to Naruto and glared at him. The blond just laughed nervously._

End of Flashback

_Come to think of it_, Kiba thought, _Naruto would usually be the one to interrupt me. _He closed his eyes in frustration, thinking about how much Hinata liked that dope. _I have to get to her before he does…_

Hyuuga Mansion

A bookshelf materialized in Hiashi's hand as he ran at Naruto. Naruto screamed in shock as Hiashi threw the bookshelf in Naruto's direction. Hinata screamed, scrambling off the bed as the bookmark smashed into Naruto. Both he and the bookshelf broke through the window and fell outside.

Neji and Hanabi stood there with their mouths hanging open. Hinata stumbled over to them at their place by the door to her bedroom. "Where the hell did the bookshelf come from??" Neji screamed in shock.

Hiashi was standing by the window, panting, as the killing intent slowly wore away. He turned to Hinata, Neji and Hanabi with a smile as if nothing happened. "So, who wants their freakin' breakfast?!" he asked through gritted teeth.

**XxX xXx XxX**

Naruto heaved the bookshelf off himself. He sat on the ground, exhausted. Since when were bookshelves _that_ heavy?! Well, this one _did_ appear outta nowhere…

The blond sighed. _I better head home…don't want to get more bookshelves thrown at me._

He looked up at the window that he fell out of. It was broken. _Yeah, I really should get the hell outta here… _

Naruto walked away in a hurry from fear of having to pay for the damaged window. He shivered, remembering that he never got the chance to retrieve the all the warm clothing that he had taken off that morning. Just as he was walking up to his place, he noticed a certain Inuzuka walking past him furiously.

"Hey, Kiba! Wat up?" Naruto asked in a friendly tone. Kiba glanced at him, snarled, and walked away.

"What's _his_ problem?" Naruto muttered as he went inside.

Kiba stopped walking as he noticed the direction Naruto was walking from as he went home. The only place he could've been at was the Hyuuga Mansion. But what would he be doing there this early in the morning…

Kiba felt anger build up inside him as he sped to the Hyuuga Mansion. _That idiot must've done something_, Kiba thought. In a few minutes, he was knocking on the front door. Hiashi opened it and welcomed Kiba in.

_Why couldn't my daughter like that Kiba kid?_ Hiashi thought in anguish. _Why did she have to fall for that brat?!_

Kiba walked into the kitchen and twitched. Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi were all crying tears of pain and fear as they were eating breakfast. "Hi…guys," he said, trying to be casual.

Neji looked up, wiping the tears away with the sleeve of his shirt. "Kiba?"

"Uh…hi"

"G-Good morning, K-Kiba-kun," Hinata stuttered.

Kiba smiled a warm smile. "Hey, Hinata."

"Oh!" Hinata cried as she accidentally dropped her fork.

"Don't worry, I'll get it," Kiba said, still smiling. He bent down, picking up the fork, and placed it on Hinata's open hand, letting his hand linger in hers for a second too long.

Hanabi immediately noticed how affectionate Kiba was toward Hinata. "OOOOOOOOH!" she said. Kiba jerked his head up in her direction. "NEE-CHAN, KIBA HAS A CRUSH ON Y—"

She was stopped short as Kiba ran to her and covered her mouth with his hand. "Shh!" Kiba whispered, but it was so quiet that everyone heard. Hiashi, Hinata and Neji all turned to Kiba and Hanabi.

"Um, please excuse us for a moment—" Kiba started but, Hanabi bit down on his hand hard and he yelped out in pain. He grabbed Hanabi and pulled her out the door into another room despite her screams and protests.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kiba demanded.

"Well, it's not you should care if she knows since she's already Naruto's boyfriend!"

"…What?"

"He was here this morning. I'm guessing he snaked in last might."

Kiba turned away and remained silent. _I can't believe this…_

"And when Neji, dad and I went to her room, they were in bed together."

Kiba turned to Hanabi. "_What?!"_

"They were _doing things_ last night…"

Kiba turned bright red. "W-Why do you say that?!"

"'Cause they like each other and they were in bed together?"

"Are you trying to imply that they…?"

"No duh."

"How would a little kid like _you_ know what people do at night…_in bed_?!" Kiba screamed out, still red.

Hanabi turned red too. "What, you think I shouldn't know or something?! I'm not that little!"

With a "hmph" they both turned away from each other.

"I should be getting back…" Hanabi said, not meeting Kiba's gaze.

"Yeah, I'm coming too."

They both headed for the kitchen.

"What's taking so long?" Hiashi demanded just as the door to the kitchen opened. He, Hinata and Neji turned as Kiba and Hanabi walked in, both their faces still beet red.

"I should get going," Kiba muttered. He looked at Hinata. He then glanced at Hanabi who looked up at the same moment. She glowered at him, then stared down at her food, still red.

Kiba walked out the door, closing it behind him, and slowly walked home on the snow-covered streets.

Neji looked at Hanabi. "Hanabi, you and Kiba…just now…you two didn't…"

Hanabi looked up in shock. "What?!"

"Hanabi, you and that Kiba kid…you're not…you two aren't, you know…" Hiashi said nervously. Hanabi's face grew even redder.

"O-Of course not! Is that what you all think?!"

Everyone nodded, looking ashamed.

"Why would you all even _think_ such a thing?!" Hanabi cried.

Neji cleared his throat. "Well, you two were _alone_ in a room…by _yourselves_…and when you came out, both of you were blushing—"

"I was _not_ blushing!"

"Yes you were! Your face so freakin' red!"

"I was mad at Kiba! He was saying stupid things and…"

Hiashi leaned in closer putting his ear in her face. "'And'…?

Hanabi moved back with a look of disgust on her face. "None of your beeswax!"

"So you two _did_—" Neji started but was interrupted as Hanabi threw a plate at him.

"NO! We didn't _do_ anything! It's Nee-chan he likes, not me!"

Neji was thrown back as the plate slammed into his face. He swore under his breath as he got up but stopped short.

"H-He—Kiba-kun…likes me?" Hinata asked, genuinely shocked.

"H-HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!" Neji screamed in shock.

Hiashi, who was recovering from shock glared at Neji. "You knew, but you never thought to tell us this?!"

"Nii-san, you idiot!" Hanabi yelled. She and Hiashi jumped at Neji, trying to kill him while Hinata stood at the side, trying to calm everyone down. And the snow drifted down steadily outside the window as the Hyuuga family went crazy trying to kill each other.

* * *

a/n: I'll continue as soon as possible. I wanna finish this in time for Christmas! 


	3. Chapter 3

The Almost Perfect Christmas

**DISCLAIMER: ****NARUTO IS NOT OWNED BY ME AND EVERYONE KNOWS IT. sigh

* * *

****a/n: Chapter 3!! I'm trying to finish this fanfic in time for Christmas:3

* * *

**Chapter 3

Naruto lay in bed, thinking, as a cloud slowly shielded the moon's rays. That morning, he had snuck into Hinata's room and _slept_ in the same bed with her. He blushed furiously. He figured that she must like him too, since she didn't kick him out or freak out. _Actually, she did freak out, but only because she was scared_, thought Naruto. He thought back to when Hinata had thrown the high heel at him and put his hand to his eye. It was swollen.

_I should get some sleep. I'll go and confess my feelings to her tomorrow morning._

Naruto yawned and slowly drifted to sleep.

The Hyuuga Mansion

"Hanabi, give back my DS!"

"Nee-chan, Nii-san's trying to steal the DS from me!"

"W-What? Nii-san, y-you have a DS?"

"Give it back, you little brat!"

"H-Hanabi, just give it back…"

"No way! I got it first!"

"**QUIET!**"

Hanabi and Neji, who were fighting over Neji's Nintendo DS, and Hinata, who was trying to break up the fight, all froze. Hiashi stomped into the room, grabbed the DS, and bit down on it, breaking it in half.

Everyone's mouth fell open. Hiashi threw the pieces of the DS behind him and walked out of the room, resuming his cooking.

"Nice going, brat!" Neji muttered.

"It's not my fault he had an appetite for DS's today!" Hanabi whispered back.

"Guys, don't fight!" Hinata said quietly. She was ignored.

"He wouldn't have eaten it if you weren't trying to steal it!" Neji accused.

"You said you lost it!" Hanabi argued.

"It's still mine, brat!"

"Finder's keepers, loser's weepers!"

They both stuck their tongues out at each other and stomped into their rooms, slamming the doors. Hinata sighed. _I might as well go to bed too._

She walked into her room and closed the door behind her. She was about to lie down on her bed when she heard a soft tapping at her window.

_Naruto?_ she thought, but immediately shook her head. _He wouldn't come back after what happened with my dad this morning. Oh, poor Naruto._

She heard the tapping again. Her heart was racing by the time she reached the window. She grabbed the closest thing—a high heel—and flung it out the window as soon as she opened it.

"Hey, Hinata-cha—OW! HOLY CRAP, MY EYE!" a voice cried out. Hinata gasped. The phrase was exactly the same, but the _voice_…

The intruder fell through the leaves and branches of the tree by the Hyuuga Mansion and landed on the ground with a loud thump. He—Hinata figured out it was a he from his voice— moaned. After a moment he screamed out, "She threw a high heel at me?! What the hell?!" Then, "Dammit, she just had to target my only eye, didn't she?"

Hinata exhaled, finally realizing that she had been holding her breath the whole time. Gathering all the courage she had, she put her head out the window and got knocked backwards since the intruder poked his head up at the same time. "Ow!" he muttered and Hinata lay sprawled out on the floor.

_How did he get up here so fast?! _Hinata thought in dismay. She looked up and gasped. The figure was wearing a black cloak with red clouds—he had to be an Akatsuki member. But this one wasn't like the other one she had seen…he wasn't like Itachi Uchiha. He had an orange mask on his face with only one eyehole, which he was holding in agony.

She stood up shakily and started inching towards the door of her bedroom as quietly as she could. She was almost there when he calmly asked, "Where, do you think you're going, Hinata-chan?"

"H-How do you kn-know my name?!"

"I know many things…"

Hinata shivered from fear.

"Like the color of you panties. Pink."

Hinata turned bright red. "H-How did y-you know..."

"Lucky guess," he said with a shrug.

"Who a-are you? Why are y-you here?!"

"Just call me Tobi. I'm here to kidnap you!" Tobi said happily.

"W-What?! No!"

Tobi quickly tied a piece of cloth around her eyes and another one around her mouth, then carried her to the windowsill. He jumped out, landing on the ground with a soft thud and swiftly blended in with the shadows.

**XxX xXx XxX**

Naruto woke up extra early the next morning to go over to Hinata's house, but Tsunade called him for a mission. She looked annoyed when he, Kiba, Shikamaru and TenTen had come into the room. There was an extremely old, wrinkly man sitting next to her.

Tsunade looked up at the four ninja. "This man…claims that he lost his…wart…and he wants us to find it…"

Kiba, Shikamaru, and TenTen twitched. Naruto cringed, then screamed, "What the hell?! He wants us to find a _wart_?! You freakin' old geezer! I'm not wastin' my time looking for a god damn _wart_!"

"Naruto!" Tsunade yelled. Naruto grew quiet. "You four _will_ find that…wart…because he's paying us so much, isn't that right, Mr. Takumo?"

"Huh. Ah, yes, yes," he replied slowly.

Naruto groaned. "Come on, let's go, guys."

A few minutes after they left, Hiashi, Neji and Hanabi ran into the room screaming.

"What happened?!" Tsunade asked.

"Hinata's gone!!!" Hiashi screamed. "She wasn't in her room this morning! I don't know what happened to her!"

Tsunade turned to Shizune and said, "Prepare a search party right away."

"Okay."

The search party, made up of four ANBU members, jumped off into the trees in search of Hinata.

"Please find her," Hanabi whispered softly.

The Next Day

"Was there any progress?" Tsunade asked.

"No," Shizune replied, a tinge of regret and sorrow in her voice.

"What about Naruto and his team?"

"They haven't returned either."

Tsunade nodded and looked over at Mr. Takumo, who was snoring away in a corner of her office. She was disgusted by the drool dripping out of his mouth and turned to the piles of paper stacked up on her desk.

_Who could've possible taken Hinata? And why?_

Konoha Forest

"I found it!" TenTen screamed. In an instance, the other three ninja had appeared by her side and peered down at the spot she was pointing at.

Naruto looked away, about to vomit. "How do old people lose warts?!"

"And why the hell would they want them back?!" TenTen complained as Shikamaru used a tissue to pick it up. They returned to Konoha within an hour and were standing as Tsunade's desk with the wart.

"Don't give it to me!" Tsunade screamed out in disgust. She pointed to the old man and cried, "It's his!"

Shikamaru handed the wart to the old man who looked very happy. "Thank you, young 'uns." And he made his way out of the office.

Tsunade sighed. Everyone turned to her. "I don't how to say this…" She looked at Naruto. "But, Hinata's been kidnapped and we don't—"

"What?!" Kiba shouted.

"No way!" Naruto yelled.

"Where is she?!"

"Who took her?!"

"As I was _saying_," Tsunade said impatiently, "We don't know who took her or her current location. We sent out an ANBU squad to find and retrieve her yesterday just after you all left."

Naruto scowled. "Those ANBU sure are useless!"

"They're doing everything they can, Naruto-kun…" said Shizune.

"Well, it's not enough!" I'm gonna go find her myself!"

"Naruto…" Tsunade said with a sympathetic look.

"And no one's stopping me!"

"I'm going too," Kiba growled.

"No, it's too dangerous!" Shizune frowned. "We don't even know who took her! For all we know, it could be the Akatsuki!"

"Then we'll start from there!" Naruto hollered. "I'm finding her, no matter what!"

TenTen sighed. "What a great way to spend Christmas Eve…"

Shikamaru looked at her. "Oh yeah, I completely forgot."

"Who cares about that?!" Kiba screamed. "Hinata's gone and we gotta get her back."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "Let's go."

"Wait, I'm coming too."

Everyone turned toward the voice.

"Temari?!" everyone shouted.

"I came here to deliver a package to someone, but that can wait."

Naruto grinned. "Welcome aboard the "Rescue Hinata Express"!"

"Yeah. I owe her for something she helped me with a while ago," Temari said with a sad smile.

"Alright, let's go!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'm coming too," said Neji, who had been sitting on a chair since the day before.

"Sweet!" Naruto said.

"Can we just go now?" Kiba asked, annoyed. "Hinata needs some saving!"

"Yeah!" Naruto, Temari and Neji agreed.

"Don't worry, Hinata, I'll save you," Naruto vowed.

* * *

**a/n: This fanfics gonna have one or two more chapters. Reviews would be nice! Cookies for everyone who reviews!! **


End file.
